the_kinksfandomcom-20200215-history
A well respected man
A well respected man was written by the group's lead singer and rhythm guitarist Ray Davies, and originally released in the United Kingdom on the EP Kwyet Kinks in September 1965 (see 1965 in music), but the song was released as on the album Kinkdom in the United States. The song was also released as a single in the US and Continental Europe. "A Well Respected Man" remains one of the band's most popular and best known songs. It is one of four Kinks songs included onThe Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of the 660 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll along with "You Really Got Me," "Waterloo Sunset," and "Lola". Davies composed the song based on a negative experience with upper class guests at a luxury resort where he was staying in 1965. He crafted the song to mock what he perceived as their condescension and self-satisfaction. Pye refused to release "A Well Respected Man" as a single because the record company wanted a song more similar to the band's raunchier previous hits. It was released as a single in the United States during October of that same year and reached No. 13. Following the success of "Dedicated Follower of Fashion", "A Well Respected Man" was also released as a single in mainland Europe in March 1966. The song also includes the word "fag," interpreted by some as a reference to homosexuality. However, Davies later said that this was not intended. Go Back: Most popular songs Lyrics 'Cause he gets up in the morning, And he goes to work at nine, And he comes back home at five-thirty, Gets the same train every time. Cause his world is built 'round punctuality, It never fails. . And he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, Doing the best things so conservatively. . And his mother goes to meetings, While his father pulls the maid, And she stirs the tea with councilors, While discussing foreign trade, And she passes looks, as well as bills At every suave young man. . 'Cause he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, Doing the best things so conservatively. . And he likes his own backyard, And he likes his fags the best, 'Cause he's better than the rest, And his own sweat smells the best, And he hopes to grab his father's loot, When Pater passes on. . 'Cause he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, Doing the best things so conservatively. . And he plays at stocks and shares, And he goes to the Regatta, And he adores the girl next door, 'Cause he's dying to get at her, But his mother knows the best about The matrimonial stakes. . 'Cause he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, Doing the best things so conservatively.